


You said you care, and you missed me too

by ayellowcurtain



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, To lovers?, friends with benefits?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: Jens was panicking. He had specifically asked Ralph not to tell Lucas about their “date”. He didn't really know Lucas, his name just accidentally came out of Jens' mouth when Ralph kept bothering about his latest date.But Jens would love to go on several dates with Lucas.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	1. Lucas VDH

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a messy fic. Yeah. 
> 
> It was actually posted on my Tumblr first, so this is mainly a combination of a bunch of prompts I wrote about these two. Don't know how it ends or when it ends, guess we'll find out together, ha!  
> There's no smut in it so far, but I can't promise anything. If that changes, I'll make sure to put in the tag and at the start of the chapter.  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments <3

Jens doesn’t need new friends. He has just enough of them and they always have a good time, but he can’t be the annoying guy that doesn’t talk to anyone in college. And Ralph offered him a place to stay when he was too drunk to get on a train to go back home for the weekend. 

At the time, he said his friend had moved out and there was a spare bedroom. At the time, Jens was too drunk to care about whoever slept in that bed last. It was comfy enough for a night. When he woke up, apparently, Ralph decided that they were friends and that he was going to help Jens get over Jana. 

He looked up to meet Ralph’s eyes when he said Jana’s name like he knew her. Apparently, drunk Jens has a very big mouth, telling strangers all about his relationship that ended almost three years ago. 

Ever since then, Ralph always finds him in college and he made it his mission to find someone for Jens to hook up with. The thing is, being away from home most of the time, away from anyone he knows, gave Jens some kind of freedom to do whatever he was afraid to do back home. 

At least that was how he felt, but he didn’t do much about it. The only thing that really changed is that now he allows himself to look at guys too.  He even noticed a pattern of what he likes: wavy, wild hair, blue eyes, skinny and definitely shorter than him, but it’s the perfect height. Lucas Van Der Heijden. 

The name was a random discovery. He was going to his class one day when he saw the boy that always catches his attention. They ran into each other a couple of times but never talked. There was a list at the classroom door and Lucas signed, all Jens had to do was look at the list where he signed. 

It didn’t change much, but now at least the cute stranger had a name. Whenever he saw the boy with his friends now, it felt good to know his name. One thing Jens learned by being away from his comfort zone, letting himself experiment, was that he had absolutely no game.  The only thing he does is daydream, mostly about Lucas Van Der Heijden and how it would feel to kiss a boy. How different can it be? It’s just tongues and mouths. Whatever happens next is far too distant from his reality so Jens doesn’t even go that deep. 

“So, how was it? When you first kissed a boy? After being a straight-no-homo kind of guy most of your life?” Jens has to stop swallowing his beer for a second, trying not to spit it out or choke on it, looking at Ralph right next to him. It’s the last party before the holidays, he’s going home tomorrow and so he wanted to really enjoy this party and Ralph offered him Liv’s bed again and he couldn’t say no. 

Lucas is there too, but obviously, he doesn’t even know Jens exists. He just wanted to stare at him for a little longer before going home for weeks, but he didn’t think this conversation would happen with Ralph or Jens would have got on his train like he always does. 

“What are you talking about?” Ralph laughs at his face, drinking his beer too. 

“How was it? Your first time with a man? Do you need me to draw it for you, Jens? You look kind of confused…” He talks slowly like Jens is a dumb child. Ralph is a nice guy, very chill, but Jens doesn’t feel like talking about his lack of experience. 

“Hm, it was a disaster, so much that I would like to not talk about it.” He gives Ralph an annoyed smile, but as he was talking, he could see that Ralph wasn’t ready to drop the conversation just yet. 

“Was it with someone I know?” Ralph moves to the side, leaning against the wall just like Jens is doing, clearly trying to follow his eyes and so Jens looks away from Lucas and his friends. 

“How the fuck will I know? You are friends with every single person in this city…” Jens finishes his beer, looking at Ralph when he rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, it’s good to have a long list of... _friends._ You should know by now that I won’t leave you alone until you-” 

“Lucas.” he blurts it out, hoping this will be enough for Ralph to just leave him alone. There are millions of Lucas around the world. 

“Which one?” Jens laughs, looking around, trying to remember where the kitchen with a fridge full of beers is. 

“Not gonna tell you.” He puts his empty bottle at the old dresser right next to Ralph, ready to go to the kitchen when he hears what he wasn’t expecting to come from Ralph. 

“Oh my god! It’s my baby Lucas!” 

Jens stops, turning back around. Ralph sounded so certain and he called whoever Lucas he is talking about his _baby_. 

“What? Baby?” Ralph rushes to go around him, right in front of him, stopping Jens from going to the kitchen. 

“Lucas Van Der Heijden! I knew it! I noticed you staring at him a few times, but I never put the pieces together! It’s baby Lucas!” Jens can already feel his cheeks burning all the way to the bridge of his nose and he knows it doesn’t go unnoticed, he usually gets red really easily. And he didn’t drink enough tonight to blame it on his drunkenness. 

“You... _ know _ him?” Ralph claps his hands, putting his beer right next to Jens’, clearly more interested in Jens’ lack of love life. 

“Of course! He’s my little protégé. Oh my God, you two would make such a cute couple, Jens!” 

“No, no, no, don’t go all crazy on me now. We’re not a couple, yeah? It was a very bad date and I don’t need him to be reminded of that, Ralph!” Jens puts both hands on Ralph’s shoulder, keeping him in place, looking at Jens so he can really understand that Jens can’t have him running to Lucas to tell him about a date that never happened. 

-

Jens was panicking. He had specifically asked Ralph not to tell Lucas about their “date”, but as he was walking out of the kitchen, drinking a very cold beer - he had lost count of how many he already drank - he saw the blonde guy talking to Lucas, but all his friends were around too, so Jens was  _ almost  _ sure that Ralph wouldn’t throw him out of the closet for a whole group of strangers like that. 

But Lucas’ eyes met his for a very brief moment, by accident (clearly) and Jens suddenly started to believe in the impossible. There’s no way Ralph would do that. He looked around, trying to find an escape route. He just needed a moment to collect himself, maybe stalk his friends’ social media back home to regain some sort of confidence. 

His eyes finally find a dark hall that’s a little less crowded. The bathroom must be that way, or any empty room really, so Jens tries to walk past everyone else, as far away from that small group of people that Ralph is talking to. When he looks back, Lucas is not there anymore and Jens drinks to that. Maybe he found a girl or his friends found him a girl, and he went somewhere with her. 

Jens is just being a coward, happy to see the guy he wants leave the party with someone else. 

He opens the first door that he finds where there’s no couple making out against it, already opening his phone, Robbe’s Instagram already on his screen from stalking him earlier. 

There’s a new photo of him with Sander right next to him, kissing his neck as Robbe smiles to the camera. It’s a dark picture with a bunch of crazy lights, Robbe is probably at some party, having the time of his life with his boyfriend. Jens likes the photo and when he’s about to move on to Aaron’s page, but he hears a noise behind him and everything comes crashing down on him. 

Lucas is there too, inside the dark bedroom Jens just got in, but he’s closer to the window and alone, looking scared as he stares back at Jens. 

“Hm, sorry,” Jens says, but he doesn’t even think about turning back around and out of the room. Instead, he puts his phone back inside his pocket, looking around. 

“It’s ok.” Lucas finally answers. They’re still in the dark, but Jens can see Lucas, the moonlight helping give his shadow some kind of depth. His curls are clearly getting out of hand, pointing at every direction. Jens thinks he likes Lucas’ hair like this, a little longer than when he first saw Lucas months ago. He looks older and better. “Jens, right?” 

The world stops turning as he hears his name coming out of Lucas’ thin lips for the first time, but how the fuck does he knows Jens’ name? 

“Yes. And you’re Lucas…” The boy gives him a shy smile as a first response. 

“Yes. Ralph was talking about you.” 

Jens rolls his eyes and looks down. Of course, Ralph made him look like a fucking fool in front of Lucas. 

“He was?” He raises his eyebrows, carefully walking just a few steps forward. 

“Yeah. Apparently, we know each other...? But he didn’t say much about that, so I guess you’ll have to remind me.” From the look on Lucas’ face, he has no idea of how dumb Jens was an hour ago, lying to Ralph’s face, but maybe Ralph did give something away, because Lucas keeps looking at him in a way that makes Jens feel exposed. 

“What did he tell you?” Jens steps forward, turning to lean against the frame of the window, right next to Lucas. He didn’t notice how close they were until he had to turn his face to see Lucas. The darkness made him sit a little too close for a stranger, but Lucas doesn’t seem to mind. 

“That we knew each other. It wasn’t a question, but he pointed at you and I’m sure I don’t know you. I know I’ve seen you around college, but we never talked or I would remember.” 

The way he says it and how soft and low his voice goes make Jens almost think he might have a chance. There’s nothing to lose, they’re completely alone and Lucas is apparently flirting with him, or at least letting him go on with his weird conversation. 

Jens should just leave, it feels like a bad idea to be alone in a bedroom with Lucas, he doesn’t even know who lives here and whose bed is right in front of them, just feet away. They’re in the same year, but Lucas looks so much like a baby when you’re looking at him up close, with nobody walking between you two or an entire patio in between. Jens carefully stands up again, walking back to the side of the bed, really thinking about ruining everything by suddenly leaving Lucas behind. 

He has to laugh, whispering a _fuck_ as he turns on his feet, with the door behind him, just needing a sign, anything from Lucas that tells him that they can go for it. 

Lucas walks slowly too and stops right in front of Jens, so close he has to tilt his head back to be able to see Jens. 

“What are you doing?” He asks just because his brain is completely blank and Jens needs to be sure of what’s going on. 

Lucas is looking into his eyes, Jens can hear when he swallows. He presses his lips together, trying not to smile, but Lucas does it first and it’s a beautiful, real smile. His eyes go so small, he has very delicate dimples and he looks like an angel. 

Jens' throat is suddenly dry, but he doesn’t pay attention, carefully putting one hand on Lucas’ neck, his thumb gently following the curve that his jawline makes close to his ear. Lucas is the one to crash their lips together all of a sudden and Jens just licks his cupid bow, making him open his mouth as their tongues meet instantly. He puts his other hands on the back of Lucas' head, slipping down the nape of his neck, playing with his hair as they kiss desperately. 

Jens can feel Lucas’ urgent hands on his side, going up the small of his back, underneath his shirt and it makes his skin get rough, shivering, making him press his body against Lucas' and he instantly responds, pushing Jens against the wall behind him. 

Lucas is an amazing kisser and his touch lights Jens’ body on fire. Whatever happens between them, it’s dangerous. Jens thinks he can’t touch each other ever again or  _ things _ might happen anywhere, at any time and place. 

“We-we can’t...” He stutters and gathers all his strength not to turn them and press Lucas against the wall, Jens was a second away from pushing Lucas to the bed right next to them. 

“Why?” Lucas exhales as he whimpers and Jens closes his eyes, smiling against the soft lips he was just kissing. 

“I’m drunk…” It’s hard to say those words, especially with Lucas’ hands still around his waist, under his shirt, quietly exploring whatever he can reach.

“So...?” Lucas pulls him closer, tilting his head, asking for a kiss and Jens just gives it to him, kissing his bottom lip first and the top right after. 

“I won’t remember every detail about tonight. And I want to remember  _ everything _ .” Jens feels dumb being all sappy like that with a stranger, but Lucas’ coy smiles makes it worth it. 

“So you’re the romantic type.” He looks at Lucas’ hair all messy from Jens’ hands, his pupils so blown, but he still has the bluest eyes and he doesn’t look as affected as Jens is sure he is. Just by looking at Lucas for months- and kissing him just now - Jens is sure Lucas is the type to wreck people’s hearts without even thinking twice. 

“And you are...? Practical?” Jens leans against the wall again, Lucas’s hands come slowly to his front, gently touching his abs all the way to the middle of his chest. He thinks a little longer and just shrugs. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think too much about it.” It’s hard not to focus on the hands exploring his body and Jens really doesn’t want to leave, but he’s too drunk to go any further. 

“You seem practical. The guy that goes breaking little girls’ hearts and acts like he didn’t mean it.” Lucas leans against him, on his tiptoes, brushing his lips against Jens’, clearly not comfortable talking about love or what he does with it, his teeth gently closing on Jens’ lower lip, experimenting and Jens can feel it all the way to the small of his back, pushing forward, searching for Lucas’ hips, any contact, really. Lucas smiles when their bodies finally collide again and Jens accepts his defeat, kissing Lucas again for even longer than before. 

They only stop when their lips are puffy and red. Jens only opens his eyes when he managed to quietly push Lucas away just one step back. 

“I really have to go.” Lucas seems genuinely upset, but Jens tries to ignore it, kissing his cheek, fixing his clothes so he can leave without getting a lot of attention. “Maybe we could, hm...hang out some time?” 

Lucas raises his eyebrows, fixing his hair too, looking at Jens a little clueless.

“Yeah, sure. Just...don’t tell anyone about this...?” Jens wasn’t going to, but he nods his head, trying to give Lucas some kind of reassuring smile. Lucas doesn’t really tell, but Jens saw Lucas' tongue inside the mouths of many girls and he noticed how proud his friends watch when he does it. Lucas is clearly not out yet, but neither is Jens so it’s good, for now. 

The only problem is how addicted Jens instantly became of Lucas’ taste so he isn’t sure how long he’ll be able to not see the boy again. 

“I’ll...find you on Instagram or something?” Lucas smiles and Jens can see how he relaxes his shoulders again. 

“I’m sure you already found me there, so yes, we’ll talk later.” 

  
-


	2. Just come see me

* * *

_Just moved out._

_Really?? I guess I’m happy for you, Luc! You wanted to leave, so…_

_It’s for the best, I can’t be the only responsible one at my house_

_Don’t be so hard with your parents. It’s shit now, but it won’t be forever. And your mom seems nice._

_You act like you know how shitty it was, but you don’t_

_Ok. Sorry._

Lucas stares at the last text. Jens took almost ten minutes to answer him and he made it clear that he didn’t like the way Lucas talked to him. Lucas opens his conversation with Kes. They’re supposed to meet up to get some drinks before going to the party, but now Lucas doesn’t feel like doing anything.

He puts some clothes on anyway, leaving the flat, making sure that he has his keys or he’ll be locked out for the rest of the night and he’s not even sure if he’ll go to the party with Kes anyway, whatever happened earlier between him and Jens ruined his entire day. 

While on the elevator, Lucas keeps opening his conversation with Jens again, pulling the screen down, watching it reload again and still, no new messages. He walks around in the empty hall of his new home, biting his lip, staring at Jens name and the _online_ word right underneath it.

Before he can let himself think twice, he calls Jens, hoping that he’ll pick up right away. He’s online so he’s probably holding his phone just like Lucas. It rings twice and when it’s about to be the third, Lucas feels so stupid. Jens is clearly just loving to see him run after him like a fucking puppy.

“Hey…” Jens’ voice stops him from hanging up. All his anger fades away instantly when he hears how soft he sounds.

“Sorry.” Lucas closes his eyes, hating having to apologize to Jens so quickly. They barely know each other and yet, Lucas is constantly trying not to hurt his feelings. They only see each other every few weekends and they never had a real conversation about feelings or about whatever is going on between them. It can be just random hookups and yet, here Lucas is, apologizing for being slightly hard on Jens.

“No need to apologize, Lucas.” He never hated his name as much as he does right now. Jens is obviously upset or at least disappointed.

“…Hm, what are you doing?” Lucas can hear voices on the other side of the line, but Jens stutters a little before answering, probably uncomfortable to be having this conversation in front of other people. 

“Out with Robbe, Sander and Jana.”

“Oh…” Lucas stops walking in circles, looking down, seeing everything else spin around him. “Shit, sorry for interrupting. I just needed to apologize for being an ass.”

Now Lucas feels even worse. He knows who those three are. They don’t talk about themselves, but he and Jens definitely talk too much about their friends, their pasts. 

And maybe he stalked some of Jens’ friends on Instagram, maybe he zoomed as much as he could on a photo that Jens posted months ago with Jana and a bottle of some drink Lucas didn’t know.

“And I said you don’t have to apologize.” Jens is talking normally around his friends even though he sounds bitter, but at least he's not hiding this conversation from his friends. And from Jana. 

“But you’re angry.” He can hear Jens breathing in and a female voice in the background saying “ _come, Jens!!”_ , dragging the E for a little too long. “Are you going out?”

“Yeah. Going to a party with them…”

They stay in silence for a minute and Lucas thinks of a thousand things he can say and he decides for the worst one:

“And…you can’t come here tonight, right?” He leans against one of the old walls, hiding his face against it, hating how desperate he’s quickly getting. It’s late, but not too late. He has memorized the train’s schedule and he knows there’s still one later tonight. It’s usually the one he gets when he decides to go see Jens.

“Shit…I’m really tired tonight, Luc.” He can’t hear the other voices now, it sounds like Jens is pretty much alone wherever he is and Lucas has to try it, he already started begging anyway.

“I have a queen size bed now. That’s all I can offer, but it’s really comfortable. And you’re going to a party. Isn’t it easier to just sit on a train for a little?”

It’s mostly quiet on Jens’ side, but Lucas can hear when he laughs.


	3. let's go home

* * *

Kes is onto something. Lucas knows it, but he can’t bring himself to care tonight, constantly checking his phone, trying very hard not to smile with the thought that Jens accepted to come all the way back just to be with him. Jayden doesn’t seem to care as much that Lucas can’t keep up with their conversation, too busy looking at his phone.

He only drank one or two beers to be social with his friends, but he can’t get drunk tonight, he just needed to take that extra anxiety out of his system. Lucas can’t help how he feels. Whatever his first plan of not getting attached was, he failed miserably. He keeps checking his phone, a train ride never felt so long.

Luckily for him, the party he’s at is only a few minutes away from the train station, five minutes tops. But just in case he gets lost, Lucas decides to leave the party when there’s still fifteen minutes left for the train to arrive at the station.

“Where are you going, Luc?” Kes asks when he’s saying goodbye and Lucas can’t tell him the full truth, but he says what he can.

“I’m going to meet someone.” Jayden raises his eyebrows, pulling Lucas down to mess up his hair, screaming how proud he is that Lucas is finally getting some action. Kes is still frowning a little, but Lucas smiles at him, saying that he’ll see them later, rushing out of the house.

-

Jens is one of the last passengers to get off the train. He’s slouching a little, using a hoodie like usual and a puffy jacket on top of it, fixing his hair when their eyes finally meet. His cheeks are a little red and he has a hard time opening his eyes. Lucas can tell that he was sleeping on the train and he can’t help but be happy that Jens is here to sleep right next to him tonight.

He tries to hide his smile, but when Jens comes way to close, gently bumping his forehead against Lucas’, he laughs.

“You look tired,” Lucas states the obvious to distract himself from how romantic this moment might seem. Late at night, waiting for your lover at the train station.

Jens rolls his eyes dramatically, but smiles, “Yeah, thank you for such sweet words as soon as you see me.”

“Come on, let’s go home.” Lucas feels weird saying that, but he really wanted to see Jens tonight, so he tries not to overthink his own words and desperate actions.

-

It was a lazy, long, _perfect_ night. Lucas had never just slept with someone next to him. Whatever he did, it was always with Jens, obviously, but they usually get carried away with make-out sessions, touching each other slowly, teasing until someone asks the other one to stop. If not that, they just have the best sex ever and fall asleep.

Last night they just talked a little while taking their clothes off, they were trying to hint at anything, just casually taking their clothes off to go to bed. Jens said that Lucas was right, his new bed is very comfortable and they kissed for hours until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, smiling a few times against each other’s mouths, playing with each other’s hair. 

Only Lucas can hear his thoughts so he lets himself wish every night was like this. That they could live closer and turn this night into a routine. Jens always coming to hold him close while he slept. Jens is obviously taller and wider, but he’s also a little cuddly baby when he’s sleepy.

That’s what Lucas learned last night and right now, as Jens is curled up to his side, hiding his face against Lucas’ ribs as Lucas slowly runs his fingers through Jens’ hair, enjoying too much the contrast of his pale skin with Jens’ black hair covering part of his chest.

Jens’ cheeks get red so easily and Lucas thinks he looks even better like this if that’s even possible.

Lucas gently touches the back of his neck with his fingertips, making a little path in between his shoulder blades, feeling when Jens shudders and settles even closer to Lucas, whispering “Tickles…”

“Sorry.” He kisses the top of his head, taking a deep breath, burying his nose in between Jens’ hair. It’s a very comfortable position. “I really like having you here.”

These words are not that important like _I love you_ or _I miss you,_ Lucas knows it, but he also knows he doesn’t usually say meaningful things so anything sounds important coming from him. He shouldn’t feel so embarrassed when Jens suddenly moves his head, looking so surprised at Lucas.

“What?”

Lucas can’t help but look at Jens’ sleepy face so close to his, Jens pouting more than usual, with the slightest blush on his cheekbones, at the bridge of his nose, his hair falling to one side, his naked chest now that he propped himself on one arm.

“I like having you here _so much_.” Jens stares at his lips as he says it and he comes closer, almost touching their lips and Lucas loses it. “Please, Jens. Come sleep with me every day.”

Jens’ lips turn up slowly and Lucas comes closer, liking how it feels to have their lips touching while they talk or whispers. 

“As if it was that easy.” The tip of his tongue makes a noise when it clicks with the roof of his mouth. 

“It is. Just…come.” Lucas puts one hand at the small of Jens’ back, feeling how warm and inviting his skin feels against his hand. 

“Lucas…we’re not…dating. And your friends don’t know about you and my friends don’t know about me.”

“So? Nobody needs to know where you’re sleeping or to know if there’s someone sleeping with me. We’ll figure the rest out later.” Jens is clearly not taking it too seriously, but Lucas is not one to give up easily when he really wants something. “Doesn’t this feel good?”

He pulls his heavy comforter over their heads. The sunlight peeking through his white sheets makes everything look so angelical and calm and Lucas comes closer, playing with Jens’ hair as he kisses his face slowly, quietly moving his hips so they can be lying closer to each other, Lucas is almost underneath Jens, feeling how his warmth makes him warmer too. 

“They’ll know when we feel like telling them.”

“I’m still going home every weekend…” Jens whispers in a long sigh and Lucas smiles against his ear, kissing right behind it.

“We’ll see if you wanna go when the weekends come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God! This one is probably my favorite so far. Let me know what you guys think :)  
> As always, find me on tumblr at @ayellowcurtain


End file.
